The present invention relates to guides for medical instrumentation, and, more particularly, to a guide for a transesophageal echo probe.
Recent developments in heart surgery for repaired diseased arteroventricular valves and replacement of diseased semilunar valves have resulted in increasing usage of homograft valves, i.e., valves from organ donors, instead of the synthetic valves which have heretofore been most widely used. Whether a valve is repaired or a homograft valve or synthetic valve is utilized, the surgeon wishes to ensure that the operation of the valve is satisfactory while the patient is still coupled to the bypass machine and before completely closing the thoracic cavity.
To provide such an evaluation of valve operation, or even evaluate cardiac function after any operation, an esophageal echo probe is introduced through the mouth and passed downwardly into the esophagus to a point within the patient's body where the operation of the valve can be monitored. The probe has a diameter of approximately 3/4 inch and requires guidance into the esophagus. Despite the patient's unconscious state, there is a substantial gag effect and there is also a tendency for the patient to bite down on anything which is being introduced into the mouth and being forced downwardly. Echo probes are expensive instruments having a value on the order of $30,000, and they are extremely sensitive; thus a patient who bit the instrument could cause substantial damage.
Furthermore, the size of the probe is such that there is frictional contact between its surface and the tissue about the passages through the pharynx and esophagus, and this can result in damage to the tissue.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel guide which, when placed in the patient, will facilitate insertion and guidance of the transesophageal echo probe into the desired position within the patient's body.
It is also an object to provide such a guide which will protect the probe from injury by the patient's teeth.
Another object is to provide such a guide which will minimize the gag effect on the patient resulting from the insertion of a device of such size.
A further object is to provide a novel method for inserting a transesophageal echo probe into a patient utilizing a guide which will facilitate its introduction without damage to the pharynx and esophagus.